Hell is For Children
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: Summary: Based off the song of the same name. Harry is broken, neglected, and abused by his muggle relatives. He suffers horrors no child should,. An attractive dark beauty might be just what the doctor ordered. Pre-Hellatrix AU! Post GOF
Author's Note: I'd like to note that I don't usually do things like this, not even for friends. Nope requests are very unusual for me, but the wonderful DZ2 knows one of my greatest weaknesses. I just couldn't resist doing something after receiving the message. Now what your about to embark on is a one-shot that I might continue far off in the future but don't have high hopes of continuing. It's going to be very dark and at points disturbing. But well... you should know that if your familiar with my work...

Request: Now, listen, you don't really have to pay any attention to this, but I was wondering if you'd ever considered giving the favourable Harry/Bellatrix pairing a go? You seem to like it yourself and, to my knowledge, you've never really used it yourself, so is it something you'd plan for the future?

Summary: Based off the song of the same name. Harry is broken, neglected, and abused by his muggle relatives. He suffers horrors no child should,. An attractive dark beauty might be just what the doctor ordered. Pre-Hellatrix AU! Post GOF

 **Warning: The following is rated MA Readers are advised to proceed with caution. This story contains descriptions of abuse and rape of a minor child. It is not for the faint of heart and if you can't handle it click the big red 'X' at the top of the page.**

Recommendation: Read while listening to 'Hell is for Children' by Pat Benatar.

 **Hell is For Children**

Harry feels his back hit the ground with an audible snap. He groans as his vision swims his eyes fresh of tears and his head covered with dark sticky liquid. He doesn't really understand just why they hate him so much. Could it seriously be just that he has magic? Surely it was more complicated then that? Surely they thought he'd slighted them somehow? That's all he could think as his head snapped to the side again making contact rather roughly with the plaster of his bedroom wall. He had long since quit screaming discovering it only angered the fat disgusting muggle further. That and he'd long since gone hoarse.

He slid down the wall to the floor flat on his back looking more broken than he felt. It was sSummer after his fourth year and he'd had a nightmare about Cedric's unfortunate demise when he woke his relatives with his screams. Vernon had assured his wife he'd take care of the 'freak' and that they wouldn't be disturbed again once he was finished with him. Harry tried to get up but his body and soul protested to the strain and wouldn't budge as his Uncle advanced on him again. He was scared to death and he didn't know what the older man was going to do to him. He slid back toward the wall still flat on his back.

"Please...Uncle stop...I'm sorry for whatever I did..." He begged raising his hands to protect himself.

"Look at you lying on your back like a common whore! Do you give it up to all your _freaky_ friends at that school? Let them all violate you like the dirty slut you are? After all what else could a _freak_ like you be good for? Perhaps I'll teach you a lesson, show you what your meant for _fagot_!" The obese man threatened.

"No...Uncle please...not that I'll be good...no more magic...just please don't!" Harry cried as the man yanked him up by his hair.

His pleas were ignored as he was dragged to the bed and forced to lay on his stomach. He felt something stabbing into his bum as his uncle held him still tying his arms and legs to the bed. As he laid there still begging for someone ANYONE to help him he felt his pajama bottoms being ripped from his malnourished frame. His abnormally lose underwear was next before he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and he struggled with a renewed fever. But it was too late.. A sock was stuffed in his mouth and his uncle slammed into him causing the boy to scream louder than he had all night.

Tears once again coming to his eyes. There was no preparation, no advanced warning. The fat tub of lard just rammed into him like a walrus rutting ice. Harry felt sticky wetness leaking from his bum and was sure with this type of damage it was blood. The act itself seeming to go on for hours when it was actually only minuets before his Uncle let out a strangled growl before pulling out of Harry's abused bum. Blood and bodily fluids mixed on Harry's sheets and his Uncle spat on his back beofre zipping himself up and getting to his feet.

"I bet you enjoyed that you sick little _freak_. Did you like having a real man take you? Bet it was better than any of your so called friends ever done." He growled.

He was about to leave before the door itself was blasted from it's hinges. Two masked figures entering the room their wands trained on the fat muggle while their leader, an intimidating serpentine bald man entered behind them and immediately spotted Harry's abused and broken form.

"Plans have changed. Lucius dispatch that _thing_. Bellatrix your proficient enough in healing. Do what you can for ...Harry. We'll be taking him with us." Tom said giving orders to his most faithful.

As she put her eyes on him and truly saw him, she didn't see a boy. She saw a broken young man. She quickly got to work doing as many healing charms as she could, finally he was as healthy as she could get him and she cut those ropes holding him down and flipped him on his back. He was asleep. Peaceful looking even. Bellatrix felt something inside of her break as she looked down upon the broken boy. They allowed this to happen to their so-called savior? It was times like these when she wondered if the Dark was Dark. They'd never consent to the violation of a minor in this manner. Oh she was going to have fun with the two remaining muggles.

She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the fat one lose his intestines before she returned to the boy. The young man Harry. She saw him for what he was, he was quite possibly the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Her so called Husband be damned she'd belong to Harry Potter if he wished it. Placing a kiss to his lips she picked him up, noticing his weight and making a mental note to have Cissy and Severus look him over.

"Nothings going to harm you again lover, not while I'm around." She whispered.

Gathering the muggles she cast the dark mark and they disapperated, Harry Potter in tow.

Author's Note 2: I tried to tone down the violence and gore due to other themes present, and this isn't exactly what DZ2 asked for but it's definitely Pre-Hellatrix and it's what I was working on at the time. Perhaps after my other Harry Potter stories and the current 'Season' of The Devil Within is finished I'll think about continuing this.


End file.
